Welcome Home
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Hakuryuu has been gone for over a month, and Alibaba has missed him. He wants nothing more than to Welcome him back but he keeps getting interrupted. When he finally gets him alone he gives him an amazing welcome home present. AliHaku yaoi. All warnings inside.


**A/n) I really hope this turned out as good as I thought it was while writing it. Angelic Land you are a bad influence on me but here you go Alibaba and Hakuryuu together.**

**Hmm warnings heavy yaoi slash (that means men, or in this case older teenage boys, having consensual sex.) Classic teenager hormones, a little body worship, some bondage (in the form of the rope on Alibaba's neck being used for asphyxiation) A little bit of domination, and general sweetness and smut. Holy crap that sounds really bad! **

**I don't own Magi. I had a friend with an idea and ran with it. Also Hakuryuu has both arms, not one prosthetic arm. Deal with it!**

Alibaba, was incredibly thrilled. This morning, ships from the Kou empire, had arrived in Sindria. That meant his boyfriend, Hakuryuu, was here. After they captured the dungeon together, something had happened between them. Lingering touches, and smoldering looks. It all culminated into sweaty, passionate love making, while tangled in silk sheets. Now, they were dating happily. Albeit, secretly. Of course Sinbad knew (that man knew everything), and their closest friends, (Aladdin, and Morg) noticed as well, but no one else.

Alibaba wanted nothing more than to jump Haku while he was getting off the ship, but he settled on a hug and a whispered "I missed you." in his ear.

Oh, how he had missed Hakuryuu so bad it hurt. Hakuryuu, had went on some mission with his brothers, and was gone for an entire month. A whole month of an empty bed, and only Alibaba's training, and his own hand, to keep him occupied. Teenage hormones had never been this damn bad until he had met the blue haired prince.

The most frustrating thing, was that he couldn't seem to get alone with his boyfriend. Everyone wanted to talk, and steal his attention. Alibaba had been forced to catch the blue haired boy in the halls. He pushed his body against a wall in a dark corner, and began an assault on his mouth. The prince's eyes went wide, until he saw lusty golden eyes staring back. He relaxed, and molded their mouths perfectly. He reached up busying his hands in golden locks.

Alibaba deepened the kiss, and began to grind and roll his body into the prince's. He swallowed the moans in his mouth, enjoying every single one. He trailed his fingers down Haku's chest, leaving a blazing trail all the way to the front of the boys pants. He stroked the half hard organ, and broke the kiss. He began kissing down the pale expanse of neck

"I missed you. I need you. I want you." He whispered after every kiss.

Hakuryuu bit down on his lip, as he ground his body into that teasing hand. "I missed you too. My hand is no where as good as you."

At hearing his boyfriends confession of touching himself, Alibaba moaned and bit down on the soft neck, reveling in the gasp of pure pleasure that spilled across those kiss swollen, pink lips. He wanted to hear more, but couldn't. Ja'far was perfect for being a major cock block.

"Prince Hakuryuu!" The kings assistant called out "Where could he have gone?"

Hakuryuu muffled a shriek, as he pushed Alibaba away, and attempted to straighten himself out. Once he was sure not a hair was out of place, he pulled Alibaba out with him. He laughed overly loud, as if Alibaba had said something really funny.

"Oh, there you are." Ja'far said walking up to them, and then bowing to the prince "Sinbad would like to speak to you about your travels. If you aren't too tired, of course."

"No, never for the king. Sorry Alibaba, we will continue later?" He asked with a suggestive wink.

"Yeah, sure." Alibaba replied.

That was hours ago. The throbbing in Alibaba's pants was reaching critical levels. He couldn't stand doing it himself now that his boyfriend was here! So he suffered. Desire filling his mind with horribly sexy images. He wanted Haku so bad! A knock came to his door, followed by a small blue haired boy walking in.

"Hi Alibaba. Are you alright? Your face is red." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, I'm fine just feeling hot." He said, speaking in half truths.

"Oh, well dinner is about to begin. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He ignored the burning between his legs, and distracted himself with the thought of delicious food.

Now, he was stuck in some kind of limbo. Or maybe this was hell. This was the most painful, and pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. Watching his prince, as he enjoyed delicacies that he hadn't had while out with his brothers. His face contorted in nothing short of rapture, as he licked juices off his fingers. The worst part, was that he knew what he was doing. If the flirty smile he gave Alibaba before doing so, was anything to go off of.

Alibaba drummed his fingers across the table with one hand, and ate with the other, just to keep himself occupied. Aladdin was talking to him about his training, but obviously Alibaba couldn't bring himself to listen. His damn boyfriend had started moaning softly as desert was put in front of him. If only he could kick him for this! Alibaba then jumped, as his master Sharrkan came up, and wrapped an arm around him,

"Hey Alibaba! You want to go unwind with me tonight?"

The heliohapt sounded plenty unwound already, but Alibaba shook his head "No, I'm fine. I'm going to enjoy a quiet evening at home." He said staring at Hakuryuu, who smiled at him.

Sharrkan shrugged, and began to walk away "Suit yourself."

The end of dinner, was like the a chorus of angels singing, in Alibaba's ears.

"Harkuryuu! Tell me about your travels!" Aladdin said, going to grab said boy's hand. Alibaba tensed up, dreading that Hakuryuu might entertain the little magi. The blue haired prince was always so kind.

Hakuryuu smiled at Aladdin "Sorry Aladdin, I am really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"But-but..." Aladdin started but perked up, when Sinbad called him over with a knowing smirk on his face "Ok, we will talk later. Coming, Sin!"

Sinbad gave Hakuryuu a nod, which caused a blush to rise in his cheeks.

After dinner, Alibaba and Hakuryuu nearly fell into their room together. The Kou Prince was forced against the door, by Alibaba's forceful mouth in the empty halls. He had grabbed the door handle, and they tumbled in. Alibaba was all over his neck, with lips and tongue, as he locked the door. He blew cold breathe where his tongue had been, causing the reddened flesh to tingle, and make goosebumps upon the skin.

"I missed you Haku." He whispered into a flushed ear.

"And I you, Ali."

Their lips connected again. It started off as a love filled kiss, but as mouths opened, and tongues touched, the lust was back.

Alibaba reached up into the royal garb his boyfriend wore, and eventually found contact with warm flesh. He began divesting the prince of his clothes. Kissing each inch of exposed flesh. Up each arm, nibbling when he reached the neck. Down his chest, with special attention to the slowly hardening nipples. Down the toned stomach, lapping at the navel. Skipping past the engorged member, and licking and biting on the thighs.

Haku was flushed and moaning, pushing himself back onto the door he was pinned against. Sweet, delightful, pleasure, running rampart through his veins, as the blonde sparked up every nerve ending in his body, with that sinful tongue. He reached a shaking hand towards the red rope wrapped around the blonde's neck, and yanked on it. Alibaba choked, and looked up into hard blue eyes, the right one being a lighter blue than the left. There was the prince he wanted, using the rope around his neck to pull him eye level. "Alibaba, keep the rope, but strip, and get onto the bed, please."

Alibaba nodded, and couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Especially, being asked so nicely, from a voice thick with lust. He lay naked on the bed, and watched with eager anticipation. The prince pulled off all he was wearing, and settled between Alibaba's legs. He ghosted fingertips over the blonde's thighs, as he moved down, watching him shiver in delight. A gentle smirk appeared on his face. He ghosted his lips across the blonde's erection "I love you Alibaba." He whispered.

Alibaba sucked in a breathe, and smiled "I love you, too. Welcome back."

"And what a welcome present to come too." He took the blonde's hardness into his mouth, sucking on it, and laving around on it with his tongue. Alibaba gripped the sheets under his hands, and groaned in pleasure. He fought the urge to buck into that mouth. The prince had a sinfully hot mouth. The bobbing the prince did on his erection was amazing. Pleasure was zinging right up his body, sparking desire that pooled in his stomach. He wasn't going to last, it had been too long. He grabbed onto dark blue hair, to pull Haku off, but his hands were slapped away.

Hakuryuu hollowed out his cheeks, and ran his tongue on the vein on the underside of the cock in his mouth. He pinned the blonde's hips down, and had full control of how this would happen. He tried to ignore the heat pooling between his own legs. It was too much, he just had to relieve some of the tension. He reached down, and stroked himself. When he moaned, he felt Alibaba's body snap taught, as he came undone. Hakuryuu felt the semen gush into his mouth, and some down his throat. Alibaba's moans were bouncing off the walls, and sounded beautiful. Hakuryuu swallowed, mouth still occupied, and felt the blonde tremble as he did. He smiled, as he pulled off the deflating penis.

Alibaba lay there, completely sated. He was panting, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He jumped, feeling something cold pressing against his backside. He grimaced, as the well lubed finger breached his entrance. His boyfriend must have been desperate to get his own pleasure soon. Alibaba just went with it. Trying to ignore the pain. He soon dissolved into moans, as he felt the finger rub against his inner walls. His leg raised onto the blue haired boy's shoulder, as a second finger slipped into him. He loved the burning stretch. The anticipation, and excitement, knowing something bigger would be coming soon. When those fingers hooked, and struck his prostate, he moaned loudly, as his member stirred back to life.

Hakuryuu was fighting with his sanity. He didn't want to hurt the blonde, but the distance had been maddening. He needed this. Not just for pleasure, but for the closeness to his love. He quickly lubed himself, sucking in a breathe at the feeling of the cold viscous liquid. He fought with himself, to not just wrap his hand around the shaft, and pleasure himself to climax. No, not while a whining flushed Alibaba, lay before him.

He grabbed Alibaba's thighs roughly, and then coaxed the blonde to get on his hands and knees. He kneeled behind the boy. He traced patterns down the spine, feeling as the skin jolted to life, and began reacting to his gentle touches. Then he grabbed the base of his penis with one hand, and Alibaba's hip with the other. He forced his aching erection into the tight hole. Alibaba whined, forcing himself to relax, while Hakuryuu sighed in elation. The barely tolerable tightness, felt amazing. He looked down, and grabbed one of the round globes that held his cock amazingly. Almost swallowing his cock with that greedy hole. As he waited for the blonde to adjust, he grabbed the red rope around the boy's throat, and yanked him back. Alibaba choked, as he was forced up, and his back pushed flush against a warm chest. They prince bathed his neck and shoulders, with kisses and claiming bites.

Alibaba was drowning in waves of pleasure. The sting of being stuffed full, the hot mouth on his body, the hand trailing over his body, and the one wrapped around the red string. It was all amazing, and tears slid down his face, as he realized just how much he missed this. He pushed his body closer to the body pressed behind his "I missed you. I missed you." He cried.

"I missed you too." The prince replied, kissing a soft cheek. "I intend to prove it." He rocked his hips into the relaxed body, and reveled in the cry his boyfriend made.

The thrusts started gentle. Pulling halfway out, only to push back into the inviting warmth. The night air was full of moans and groans of pleasure. Sweaty skin slapping together, and chants of the others name. The prince began driving into the blonde with reckless abandon. His hands touching every visible amount of skin he could, to feel Alibaba. His mouth was all over that sweaty expanse of neck, to taste Alibaba. He gripped the blonde's hips, rocking Alibaba's body to meet his thrusts.

Alibaba cried out, his body shuddering. The harder the thrusts, the more abuse his prostate took, and it was mind numbing. It was like the pleasure was setting lava in his veins. His eyes rolled back, his body snapped taut, and then he choked. His body snapping, pulled his body away, and prince didn't like that. He bent the blonde nearly backwards, to lie blonde locks on his shoulder. Hakuryuu stilled, and growled seductively into Alibaba's ear. "Are you trying to pull away from me Ali-kun?"

Alibaba whimpered, the string was cutting off his airways, and it felt amazingly erotic. He struggled for breath as he shook his head side to side, and gasped out a "Never." While saliva was pouring down his chin.

"Good." Hakuryuu loosened the grip on the red string in his hand, and chuckled when he heard his boyfriend panting for breath, and felt him shuddering. The body tremors, caused his inner muscles to quiver around the length buried inside of him.

Hakuryuu moaned loudly. He grabbed the blonde, and rocked their sweaty bodies together again. He trailed his hand up a hip, tickled the ribs, and moved to his chest. He rubbed the already stiff nipples between the pads of his fingers. He loved hearing Alibaba whimper, and moan louder. He stopped the nipple abuse, and trailed down the blonde's stomach, and suddenly gripped his dripping penis.

"Ah!" Alibaba moaned "Yes. Yes!"

Haku couldn't deny a request like that. He snapped his hips, and crashed into Alibaba's backside as he began to pump the swollen, dripping, erection in his hand in time with the thrusts.

They could both feel it. The heat pooling in their abdomens, and spreading. Alibaba's voice rose in pitch, and volume. His body began to convulse in the pleasure that was consuming him. He pushed his hips back, to meet the thrusts, and rock into the hand stroking him. His knees ached, but he didn't care, the pleasure consuming his body was too much. The stabs to his prostate, the hand around his dripping cock, all became too much. Stars flashed in his vision, as the pleasure overwhelmed him, and he cried out as he found his release. His orgasm crashed over his body, and he spilled his semen into Hakuryuu's hand. His body went limp, and he rested against his boyfriend.

Hakuryuu hadn't found release, but wasn't far behind. He continued to drive into the now relaxed body. He brought his hand to his mouth to taste his boyfriend's essence again. It was amazing. He grunted out, and stiffened as he filled the blonde to the brim with his seed, and convulsed with the pleasure that overcame him.

Alibaba then collapsed onto his stomach. The sudden emptiness made him whine, but his body couldn't hold itself up anymore.

Hakuryuu moved from between the blonde's legs, and laid next to the boy on his back.

Alibaba curled into the blue haired prince, who kissed his forehead.

"Best welcome back present, ever." Hakuryuu said, petting blonde hair.

Alibaba chuckled, and snuggled into the warm chest. "Good. Only the best for my prince."

"And that's why I have you." He kissed Alibaba's forehead and sighed deeply. He held on tight to his boyfriend and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
